Just Some Sing One-shots
by Yeahjusttrash
Summary: Some stories I've thought up for the Sing characters, mostly focusing around the three teens. Lots of Johnny/Meena shippy stuff. I don't own these characters.
1. Matched

**This is gonna be straight up, pointless, just having fun with the characters kind of story. It could be seen as Meena/Johnny or naw. Bye, this is the first thing of writing I've ever posted online, so don't expect it to be good.**

"Would you say your an outdoors or indoors person?"

"Er, I guess indoors?" Meena's answer lack any confidence. She hadn't been able to give a strong answer to any of the questions Ash had asked off the list on her phone.

Ash repositioned herself against the wall she was leaning against and the crate she sat on. Her, Meena, and Eddie were suppose to be checking lights backstage, but Ash quickly became bored and pulled something up on her phone. She said she found a "personality quiz" and started shooting questions at Meena as the elephant continue to test all the switches to the stage lights. Eddie leaned against the wall on standby to change out any broken lights, but was more interested in the girls' conversation.

"Next question: On the first date, do you kiss or shake hands?"

Meena flushed slightly at this question, "Um, shake hands."

Ash paused to input her answer, then raised an eyebrow at the next question. "Hmm. Would you say you're more... traditional or experimental?" The rocker asked carefully.

The implication did not go over her friend's head and Eddie chuckled a bit at both the question and Meena's reaction. "Why is that question in there!?" She spun around to face Ash. Her blush turned even darker when she realized how loud she was being and quickly turned back to the control panel, hiding her face in her ears.

Her reaction caught the attention of two by passers. Mr. Moon walked towards the group with concern and Johnny following him out of curiosity. "Is everything alright here?" Moon asked asked the group, but Eddie was the only one to respond. The girls were preoccupied with a debate about Meena's answer.

"Ash is giving Meena some online quiz thing. No biggie." The sheep explained coolly.

"I see. Odd how that seems so similar to you three slacking off." Moon teased gently.

"Buster, lighten up a bit would ya'?" The two friends quickly fell into their normal back and forth. And Ash was too busy bothering Meena for an answer to notice a suspicious Johnny sneaking up from the side and peering over at her screen.

He smirked at what he saw. "Thought so. That's a datin' app." Ash jumped when she heard Johnny speak and quickly tried to shush him. But it was too late.

"What?!" Meena whirled around again with her eyes fixed on Ash. "Ash! You said this was a-"

"A personality quiz! And it is!" Ash quickly reassured her friend. She was standing on the crate now with hands out in defense position, phone still in hand. She gave Johnny a quick glare over her shoulder which caused the gorilla to step back with his hands up in mock surrender. "It just happens to be part of a dating app... that I might have made-an-account-for-you-on" Ash rushed through the last part. She looked up sheepishly at Meena. Off to the side she heard Eddie call out "Ooh, busted!"

"W-why would you- I don't want- Please delete it!" Meena tripped over her own sentences as she fidgeted under the eyes of the others. Her gaze flickered nervously between Ash and the ground, avoiding the other three present.

"Meena, come on, I already put the work into making it" Ash hoped off the crate was walking toward the elephant as she spoke. "And why I made it is 'cause your cute, available girl. Finding guy might do ya some good." She smiled encouragingly as she spoke.

"How so? You had one and you didn't make it sound so great." Meena grumbled as she folded her arms and glared off to the side. Her gaze softened as she immediately felt bad for her comment and apologized.

"She's got a point, ya' know." Eddie chimed over Johnny's chuckled and Moon's stifled laughs. Ash rolled her eyes and paid them no mind.

"Listen, this quiz'll tell us what types of people you match well with. Maybe even give us some potential options." Ash wiggled her eyebrows as she tried to reason her way out of deleting her hard work. "Aren't ya even a little curious to see who you'd match with?"

"Um, no. Not really." Meena answered shyly with her eyes still on the ground.

"Well I am." Ash countered.

"Me too." Eddie chimed in, earning him an elbow in the legs from Moon.

Ash beamed an her new support from the sheep and turned to look back a Johnny, cocking an eyebrow. The gorilla rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly under gaze before admitting, "yeah, a little." Triumphantly, Ash faced Meena again. The larger of them was still hiding behind her ears and looking reluctant to partake.

"Come on, Meens. It could be good for you to step out of you comfort zone a bit. Try something new, ya' know?" Ash was practically pleading at this point. Meena sighed and closed her eyes. She felt cornered. This didn't feel like is was good for her so much as it felt like a cheap laugh for Ash and everyone else at whatever people she'd get matched with. Still, she didn't want to make more of a scene in front of everyone there, so she caved.

"Alright... But you have to delete the account when done seeing the results, okay?"

"Deal!" Ash grinned, satisfied with the bargain, and return to her spot slouched on the crate. Meena turned back to the control panel to finish testing, already regretting her agreement. She couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her gut that this wouldn't end well.

In the time it took to finish the quiz questions, most of which Meena spend hiding behind her ears, Eddie had moved to leaning on the wall next to Ash to look over her shoulder and Johnny sat on the crate on Ash's other side. Mr. Moon shook his head at how unprofessional the three of them were being.

As soon as the quiz was complete, Ash hit enter and waited eagerly for the results. Meena had had enough and turned to leave. "Hey! Results are over here! Aren't'cha gonna stick around?" Ash called after her.

"No thanks, I have to... Uh..." The elephant mumbled some excuse and darted off.

"Well at least someone here is working." Mr. Moon gibed exasperatedly and walked off buried in his clipboard (as though he wasn't going to text Eddie for details later).

Eddie and Johnny shared a brief look of concern after Meena ran off. Johnny got up and made like his was going to follow her, but stopped when he heard Ash's phone go off. "Al'right, let's see what got-" Ash cut her self off and stared at her screen in shock. She quickly recovered and her demeanor changed to unimpressed. "Well that's disappointing. First guy on her matches and he's a total dork!" She shook her head a bit and turned her phone slightly for Eddie to see. Eddie's eyes widen and he cracked-up, covering his mouth to try and control his laugher.

"Oi, don't'cha think yar bein' a bit harsh?" Johnny said as he approached them, confused by how uncharacteristically cruel the other two were being.

Ash gave Johnny a deadpan look over her phone. "Nope." She stated before turning her phone around for Johnny to see.

Before his mind could register what he was looking at, he heard Eddie chuckled out "No wonder he recognized it was a dating app."

Johnny's face dropped when his eyes landed on a familiar selfie he had taken months ago. He stared wide-eyed at his account for a couple seconds before looking up at Ash. The porcupine's straight face couldn't hold and broke down into a shit eating grin. Before Johnny could think of anything to say, she turned her phone back around and took a screenshot. "'Ey! Delete that!" The gorilla made a grab for the phone. Ash clutched it to her chest and turned away from him, still smiling.

"Relax. Everyone's had an account on one dating site or another. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Eddie had recovered from his giggle fit and spoke in casual tone. "I've had a few and I know Ash has like five currently." He added with a shrug.

"That's not the problem." Johnny started.

Ash's eyes flashed up at him and her smile disappeared. "Is it that you're embarrassed by being matched up with Meena or something?" Her question was more of an accusation and the look she was giving Johnny made it clear there was a wrong answer.

Johnny quickly straightened up in frantic denial. "Wot? Nah, nah, of course not!" He somehow felt small under the porcupine's glare. Eddie placed a hand of Ash's should as a silent means of calming her a little. Her glare lessened, but she expression made it clear she was still expecting and explanation from Johnny. The gorilla rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I just don't want 'er seein' it and then actin' weird 'round me ya know? 'Specially wit how easily she gets flustered." Johnny felt his face heating up as he continued. "I just... I donno. I don't want things t' be awkward between us, alwright?" He chanced a look at Ash, whose face had soften quiet a bit.

"He's got a point." Eddie added. Ash gave a small nod of approval.

"Okay, I won't show her. Or tell her. She probably won't ask anyway." Ash rolled her eyes as she said the last part. "This stays between us three. Cool?" Judging from the relieved, lopsided smile Johnny was giving her, he was happy with that set up.

Satisfied with Ash's promise, Johnny turned and went off to some other part of the theater to work on whatever Moon had next for him. After he left, Eddie spoke up. "Aren't you suppose to delete her account now?"

"When I'm done looking at the result. I'm not done looking!" Ash shot back quickly and went back to scrolling through her phone.

"Riiiiight." Eddie smile and pulled out his phone. "You're sending me that screenshot though, right?"


	2. Mistletoe and Mischief

**Is it anywhere** near **Christmas? Nope. Is this a Christmas fic? Yep. Am I posting it anyway? Yep.**

 **this is definitely a Meena/Johhhy fic. And as you probably could tell from the title, this is going to be some fun with mistletoe placement. Staring a clueless gorilla, a shy elephant, and a mischievous porcupine.**

Mr. Moon had gone all out in terms of decorating this year. Christmas colors were everywhere backstage and in the practice rooms in the forms of ribbons, writhes, bowls of holiday candy and any other festive decor the Koala could find. Johnny smiled at all the decorations as he entered the office and started practicing. Focused on rehearsing the piece in front of him, he was somewhat oblivious to his surrounding, and completely unaware of the sprig of mistletoe hanging above the piano. He didn't think anything of Mrs. Crawley peaking him on the cheek as she hobbled out of the office or Rosita walking over to kiss him on the forehead when she passed by. More of the theater family circulated through the office at different points in the day and Johnny still didn't notice anything off. He just smiled back when Gunter blew him a kiss and was confused when Mike glanced his way, gave an odd look and said "Nope." aloud before leaving, but the gorilla didn't spare it much though.

Close to mid day, Ash wondered into the office. She took a couple of minutes to take stock of the set up and her face lite up with mischievous joy. She quickly grabbed the papers she had come in for (and heaping handful of candy from the nearest bowl) and headed back toward a the door before stopping short.

"Hey Johnny." She said to get the gorilla's attention. She tossed a small object his way which he just barely caught. "That's counts" the porcupine stated and left before Johnny say or react to anything. Confused, he looked at the object in his hand and found that she had thrown chocolate kiss candy at him. 'Counts for what?' He thought. For the first time that day, he started to feel as though something was off, like there was some joke he wasn't in on. He contemplated going after Ash and just asking her, but opted to shrug it off in favor trying to play through the piece of music in front of him without fumbling.

Not even five minutes later, Meena ambled into the office. She glanced around the room looking for what she had been sent in for, a metronome and some Holiday sheet music, quickly found them innocently set on top of the piano. Right under the mistletoe and on the other side of Johnny. Meena shifted uneasily from foot to foot, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, she sighed heavily and spoke up.

"Um, Johnny?" Her voice wavered as she spoke. But she had already started, so she blurted out her question before overthink it. "C-could you move for a second please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Johnny said with smile as he tripped over himself a bit to get up and out of her way quickly. He didn't look offended, much to Meena's relief.

A little voice in the back of Johnny's mind asks why she hadn't just reached around him, but it was stomped out by him need to be a gentleman. Meena still kept her distance until Johnny was clear of the piano before moving forward and collecting what what she needed. The cockney teen leaned against Mrs. Crawley's desk as his watched Meena. At one point, she glanced over at him and caught his stare. Johnny quick jerked his gaze away and pretended to be looking around the room. After glancing about for a moment, he finally notice the green sprig casually hanging above the piano.

"Is that mistletoe?" He chuckled out, the recollection of the day's earlier events dawning on him. "So that's why everyone's been- Oy, you made me move!" Johnny's eyes when wide as the realization stuck him and he glared at Meena playfully. The elephant squeaked and straighten up, papers and metronome clutched to her chest. Her mouth open to say something but she was too flustered from having been caught to produce words, which Johnny may or may not have found absolutely adorable. She stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before turning and ducking out of the office, muttering a quick apology as she rushed out. "That's cheatin'!" The gorilla called out after her, a teasing smile plastered over his face.

"I'm awkward!" Meena shot back helplessly as she retreated further down the hall. Her response only furthered Johnny's amusement. He looked at the door the elephant had just exited through wearing something between a smirk and dopy smile on his face.

Once a safe distance away from the office, Meena allowed herself to slow to a normal walking pace. She sighed deeply and tried to will the color from her face. After she had calmed herself a bit, she slouched against a wall and glared at the items in her arms with her brow furrowed in confusion. Why had Ash even sent her to get those items? It's not like the rocker had any use for old Christmas sheet music and Meena was sure she had never seen the Ash use a metronome before. So why had the porcupine been so insistent about Meena getting them? With another sigh, the elephant pushed herself off wall, items still cradled near her chest, and walked off to find her smaller friend.

The day carried on as it usually did for Johnny. After lunch, he got caught up in his practice and work around the theater. He only managed to play through his new piece a grand total of two times without messing up. Mr. Moon had to pull Johnny out of his concentration and tell him he could go home.

The teen got up from his piano bench, stretched, and grabbed his jacket. He heading down the hall and stopped short at the top of the stairs. Right next to the base of the stairs, he saw Eddie and Meena discussing something with Meena half-leaning on the handrail by the last step. An idea popped into Johnny's head and after contemplating it for half a second, he rushed back to the office. A moment later, he was speed walking towards the stairs again, moving quickly as to carry out his little plan before he lose the nerve to.

"'Ey, Meena!" Once at the top of the stairs again, Johnny called out Meena's name to get her attention and tossed a small object high in the air towards her. Instinctively, Meena's trunk reached out and caught the object even as she winced and shut her eyes in expectation of an impacted. After she nabbed the object and realized it didn't feel heavy or harmful, her eyes peeked open and she tried to examine the small green thing her trunk held above her head. She couldn't register what it was before Johnny had sped down to the final step on the stair case, putting him close to eye-level with the tallest member of the theater group. The gorilla paused at the bottom step and in one fluid motion; swung himself in a little using the hand rail, chastely pressed a kiss that lasted a moment longer than he had planned on Meena's now exposed lips, and then ducked past her towards the exit.

Meena froze. It was all over in a matter of seconds, but the initial contact still made her thoughts come to a screeching halt. Just as suddenly as it has started, Johnny disappeared and the paralyzed elephant was left to try to process what just happened. "Merry Christmas!" She heard him tossed over his shoulder as he left. This caused the gears in Meena's head to start turning again as she peered up and a familiar sprig of mistletoe held in her trunk.

"Yeeeoooow!" Gunter called out from his viewing spot backstage and Eddie sputtered out laughing in surprise and amusement. Both made Johnny's face heat up. He had kind of forgotten other animals were around to witness his cheeky, little scheme. The reactions just made him walk a little faster towards the exit. When he finally built up the nerve to look back over his shoulder, he saw a stunned Meena and a snickering Eddie. The elephant was just reviving and slowly began to look in the direction Johnny left, but Johnny quickly turned his head back as his face started going warm again.

He practically booked it to the door, suddenly not wanting to see his friend's delayed reaction. Once outside, he leaned back on the door for support. The confidence he had felt going in was gone, leaving him red faced and wondering if that was the greatest idea of his life or one the stupidest things he's ever done.

 **Welp, that was fun. If these get any attention, I'll write some more.**

 **Laters!**


	3. Listening in

(Something went wrong the first time I posted this and no one said anything until recently so I hope I've fixed it this time.)

This was suppose to go up a week ago, sorry! Also, I'm not as happy with how this one turned out, but it's the best thing I've written recently so it's what I'm posting. Also, I change the rating to T cuz Ash has no chill.

Someone asked if I do requests... sure I'll try. Also, I'm a really slow writer so it might take sometime.

Anyways, enjoy this shippy mess of Johnny listening in on others talking about him.

Johnny was currently up in the rigging of the theater, carefully positioned on a wooden beam high above the stage with on leg dangling down and his back resting against another beam. Why had he volunteered to do this again? Sure, he could do some basic repairs on his dad's old trunk in a pinch, but that did not translate into knowing how to fix a stage light. The bulb had been change and every part of it was checked to variety it was in good condition, so why wasn't the stupid thing working? Johnny groaned in frustration from his perch in the rafters and ran his hand down his face. He was too stubborn to leave the damaged light unfixed, so with a sigh, he reached towards the tool box he brought up with him and continued his attempts to make the light work. If he hadn't been so focused on his doomed mission to repair the broken machinery in front of him, he probably would have enjoyed being above the theater stage. Despite being in relatively plain sight, no one seemed to look up and notice him. This put him above conversing animals who had no idea he was there.

Johnny had already heard Mr. Moon tell Eddie about the renovation ideas he had for the stage as the sheep rolled his eyes and tried to keep his friend from getting too carried away. "No! Buster, we can't install trapeze equipment in the theater!" The gorilla also heard Ms. Crawly talk cheerfully about her new boyfriend to an eager-to-listen Rosita as they ambled across the stage. And later, a heated debate between Gunter and Mike about whether or not LadyGaga's songs qualified as 'real music'. Johnny chuckled as he heard an extremely offended Gunter viscously defend his idol from Mike's backhanded remarks. But by far, the most interesting conversation he heard happened when Ash and Meena made there way on stage to check the speakers.

"Really, Meena, I'm fine. I just... I don't know. I don't miss him anymore, but I still kinda miss being in a relationship. Ya' know?" Johnny's attention was immediately snatched away from the light fixture and focused on Ash's lament. Carefully, he leaned back so he could see his two friends. He saw them walk out and sit side-by-side on the stage with Ash getting out her guitar from its case and Meena untangling the cords used to for the speakers.

Meena was nodding along sympathetically to what Ash was saying. "Yeah! Well, no. I've never been in that situation, but I can understand why you'd feel that. It, um, it must be weird being on your own after being with someone for so long." Meena reassured then stopped for moment before continuing cautiously. "Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Nah! Not really interested in anyone. What about you?" Ash's self pitying tone faded away and turned into one of coy curiosity. "Any guy in your life?"

Johnny felt a brief moment of relief from hearing Ash's sad demeanor go back to normal, followed by intense curiosity about Meena's response. The elephant gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh, no."

"Kay... any girl?"

"Uh-uh"

The porcupine sighed. "Anyone at all?"

"Not really." Meena's answer sounded almost like an apology.

Ash practically groaned. "Oh come on, I've never heard you talk about a crush before. There's gotta be someone you're at least a little interested in!" The porcupine's persistence was only met with a sheepish smile and a shrug from Meena.

Ash sighed heavily, unsatisfied with her friend's lack of interesting responses. "What did you expect?" Meena giggled at Ash's reaction as she untangled the last of the cords. She got up to plug one in as she continued talking. "I spent all my time either here or at home. Besides you, I don't really spend time with many animals my age."

"There's Johnny." Ash stated matter-a-factly, much to the gorilla's surprise and relief. His grip on the beam tighten as he became the topic of conversation.

"Well, yeah. Beside you and Johnny." Meena quickly brushed Ash's comment, hidden behind speaker equipment and her own ears. There was a silence and Johnny shifted back to work on the light, assuming the conversation was over and that Ash was satisfied with Meena's response. He was wrong.

"Sooooo," He heard the porcupine drawl just as he was situated in the precarious wooden beam that probably wasn't meant to hold his weight. "What do you think of Johnny then?" The gorilla felt his face heat up as soon as the question was asked. He couldn't see the girls now, so he could image what their facial expressions were. "Don't give that look! If he's literally the only guy in your life right now, we're talking about him." Ash pushed. "So spill."

Meena murmured incoherently as she tried to think of something to say. Johnny quickly found himself straining to hear her soft voice, completely neglecting his original task. A part of his consciousness nagged him for listening in on their private conversation and not telling them he was there. He reasoned that it wasn't eavesdropping since he had been there first and they just happened to be talking near where he already was. Besides, if they really wanted this conversation to be private they shouldn't be having it on an open stage. Or at the very least should have looked around to make sure no one was within earshot.

"W-well, obviously I think he he's nice. He's our friend." Johnny could just barely make out Meena's flustered mumbles. "He's easier to talk to than most others. And, um, I don't know, really good at piano..."

The was a brief pause before Ash spoke up. "Would you go out with him?"

" _What?!_ " Meena's response was shrill and made Johnny jump.

Ash, who evidently thought subtlety was for suckers, calmly repeated. "Would you go out him? Like, if he asked you out, would you say yes or what?" Johnny's hand was over his mouth as he sat in awe at how forward his small friend was. He could only imagine how red faced and flummoxed Meena was right now. She probably looked adorable.

"Wha- I- um- n-no!" Meena struggled to form any kind of coherent answer. "I-I mean, would be weird! We're friend." She offered as an excuse.

"Right, weird." Ash sounded bored and completely unconvinced. "It's not like he's kissed you or anything." Johnny's heart stopped. She was referring to the mistletoe kiss right before they broke for the holidays a couple of weeks ago. The consequences of which had pretty much been limited to Gunter telling everyone at the theater and now referring to the two of them as lovebirds. Johnny had found he didn't actually mind Gunter calling them that, but if Meena was ever within earshot, she'd find an excuse to leave the room and put distance between them. Johnny had just chalked that up to Meena being easily embarrassed at the time, but now he began to worry there was something more to it. Come to think of it, the shy elephant had never brought the topic up, almost as if it hadn't happened.

During the silence following Ash's comment, the cockney teen wondered for the first time if maybe Meena was really opposed to the idea of them as a couple. What if she wasn't embarrassed so much as disgusted whenever someone insinuated that they were more than friends? Maybe she never brought it up not because she didn't know how to react, but because she wished it hadn't happen! Johnny's stomach slowly dropped lower and lower as his mind helpfully supplied numerous reasons why Meena wouldn't want anyone to think they're together.

He snapped out of it when he finally heard Meena give an uneasy laugh. "That was... that was just a joke." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that rather than Ash. But before the porcupine could call her out on that, Meena continued in a rushed voice. "Anyway, the speakers are all set up if you want to test them."

With a sigh, Ash temporarily allowed the subject to be dropped as to test her guitar with the new speaker. A few moments later, Johnny had one arm wrapped tightly around one of the wooden beams and the other around the tool box as to keep it and himself from falling. The theater vibrated due to the force of Ash's guitar playing. The gorilla only let his death grip on the beam loosen once he was sure she was done, once again impressed at how powerful her guitar warm ups were. There were a few minutes of peace before Ash continued her pestering of Meena about her opinion on Johnny.

"I don't know! What about you?" The elephant sounded desperate to divert attention any from herself.

"What about me?" Ash sounded confused as to why Meena would even ask. "Look, for all my complaining, I don't think I'm gonna be able to date anyone for awhile. Besides, pretty boy isn't really my type." Johnny, who was once again fiddling with the stage-light in some effort to fix it, couldn't help but think Ash sounded a lot more convincing than Meena did. "I mean, the guy's hot and has a decent bed-name and all, but he's also a colossal dork."

"...what's a 'bed-name'?" The elephant asked hesitantly, as if unsure she would want to know.

"I never told you about that? It's a standard I came up with so I don't end up dating someone with dumb name like Melvin or Barney." Meena must of had the same puzzled expression on her face that Johnny currently had, considering Ash felt prompted to continue. "Okay, so basically, you gotta think about what someone's name sounds like in the moment. Like, could you imagine yourself saying 'Oh, Edwin!'?"

"Ewww." Meena cringed. "Is that really something you think about?"

"Sure. Take your name for example. 'Ooh, Meena~.' See, it sounds better." Johnny's head was bend down with his thumb and forefinger pressed against his temple. He shook his head slightly and quietly chuckled. Why were they talking about this here? Literally anyone could walk out on stage right now. Like their boss. Or better yet, Rosita. She'd surely have something to say about their behavior.

Meena's sputtered out a laugh. "Gross! Okay, you can stop now."

There was a short silence before Ash started carefully. "...and as for Johnny's name..."

"Don't"

The porcupine snickered evilly before starting. "Oh, John-"

"Lalalalalala! I can't hear you!" Meena practically shouted over Ash, her voice riddled with laughter.

Their conversation quickly dissolved into Ash saying the name of every animal they both know in an overly dramatic, sexual voice with Meena trying to hush her in between giggle fits. Soon, their words fizzled out into bubble laughter. Above them, Johnny had one arm wrapped a beam and his other hand clasped over his mouth as he silently wheezed, all former worries currently forgotten as he tried to quietly gasp for air. He almost wished someone else would show up just to see their reaction to the duo's antics.

Eventually, the girls tried to recollect themselves, hysterical howling dwindling into soft giggles. Once Johnny's breathing was mostly under control, he removed his hand from his mouth and tried to reposition himself a bit, still smiling at the absurdity of his two friends. Of course, once both his hands were occupied with supporting him, he hear Meena say. "And you went with someone named 'Lance'?" At the moment, that seemed like the funniest thing in the world to the gorilla and porcupine, both of whom burst out laughing again. Only this time, Johnny couldn't cover his mouth. Both girls jumped when he barked out a laugh and he heard Meena's horrified voice. "Johnny!?" Busted.

He couldn't see them and he was still shaking from mirth, he decided it would be best to just climb down as face the music. He descended as carefully as his unsteady form would allow, stumbling a bit just before hitting the ground, and looked up to find a very amused Ash and a mortified Meena. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I was fixing- and you came out here-" the guilty gorilla could only get a few words out at a time as he tried to catch his breath and get up.

"How long have you been up there?" Ash all but cackled out before attempting to look sternly at him. "For shame! Don't you know better than to go spying on girls?"

"Don't talking on a bleeding open stage then!" Johnny managed to pant out doubles over with his hands on his knees. His apology was more to Meena than Ash. "'Sides, would've done it too. 'Eck, you would've pulled out ya phone and recorded if ya heard someone talkin' about ya." He cocked an eyebrow at the porcupine as he said this.

"Well, yeah." Ash admitted coolly and she approached him. "But I've wouldn't have gotten caught." She smirked.

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked pass his shorter friend towards Meena, more worried about her reaction. The elephant was not looking at him, rather her panicked expression was facing downwards as her hands wrung her hoodie. Her eyes were shifting slightly back and forth as she was no doubt going over everything she had said in the gorilla's presence. "Um... I really am sorry." He spoke up to get her attention and gestured upward. "I, uh, I was fixin' a light and, um, yeah... sorry." He finished lamely, hand falling to scratch the back of his head nervously.

Meena's gaze flickered up to meet his, but she could only hold it for a moment before quickly looking back at the ground as a blush spreading across her face. "It's okay." She squeaked out, shifting uncomfortable and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. "I'm... gonna go tell Mr. Moon the speakers work." Meena glanced up to Ash as she dismissed herself and shuffled off, leaving the other two alone on stage.

Johnny winced a little as he watched her retreat backstage. That hadn't been the reaction he was hoping for. Beside him, he heard Ash huff out an annoyed sigh and saw she had also been looking at where Meena just left. The porcupine shook her head a little before turning to head back to her guitar, muttering under her breath. "Not interested in anyone my tail!"

This one shot takes place after the mistletoe incident. I wasn't going to have any of these stories relate to one another, but someone wanted consequences from the last one and i thought this would give us some insight into what Meena thought of the whole thing. The sweet, shy thing is in denial.


	4. Prison Visit

**Yep, it's another shippy fic. I get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow and I'm really frickin' nervous. Sorry for any and all mistakes but I wanted this posted before i go all loopy.**

The fact that Mr. Moon eventually had to face legal repercussions for some his more questionable methods of keeping the theater on its feet was a surprise to no one. The crimes were minor, but Judith had stayed true to her word about calling the police and a price still had to paid. The koala took full responsibility for everything regarding to the theater in an effort to keep his employees from facing any troubles. He was given a short sentence and left the theater temporarily under the charge of Eddie and Ms. Crawly.

Aside from not having the sure-of-himself theater owner around, the only major change for Johnny was that he now had someone going with him to the prison for visiting hours.

The last two times, it had been Eddie who went and talked with the theater owner. Both times the sheep had brought a long list of questions about running the theater, as he had little experience handling any kind of major responsibility and was relying heavily on Ms. Crawly and the other theater employees. In acting as the temporary owner, Eddie was making numerous blunders as he struggled to manage the theater, but so far they had just been harmless and embarrassing on the sheep's part.

Today, however, Eddie was preoccupied with directing a maintenance group in fixing some of the light fixtures on stage and had sent Meena to collect some information from Mr. Moon instead. So, today Johnny pulled into the prison parking lot with the shy elephant riding passenger. The paired walked in with Johnny leading. Johnny kept glancing behind him the whole time, wondering what Meena's thoughts were about the prison and if she felt nervous or scared. Every time he looked, she was close behind him as if partly hiding behind his smaller form. After entering, they were directed to visiting booths next to each other.

The young gorilla waited eagerly to see his father and the small theater owner. Instinctively, Johnny straighten up in his seat when he saw his father come into view. The larger gorilla was presided by Mr. Moon, who took a seat kiddy-corner from Johnny. The gang leader passed by Mr. Moon's seat to get to his seat across from his son, glancing quickly through the koala's window to see who he would be talking with.

"Whose talkin' wif your boss, there?" Big Daddy asked as soon as he picked up the phone, completely forgoing greetings.

"Huh? Oh, that's Meena." Johnny was caught a little off guard by his father's abrupt question. "I've told ya 'bout 'er before. She's another singer at the theater." The teen continued, an amused smile forming on his face. He didn't expect his father to be able to remember everyone he talked about just by name and half expected his father to have no idea who Meena was.

To his surprise, Big Daddy's face seemed to light up with recognition. "She's the one 'oo knocked down the stage, yeah?" The older gorilla said looking a little more excited.

"Heh, yeah." Johnny smiled thoughtfully at the memory of Meena's face at her first performance when she had realized the staging behind her had fallen away. He snapped himself out of reminiscing to explain. "Eddie was busy, so she's filling in for today 'n talking to Moon."

"Yeah?" Big Daddy responded absentmindedly, still looking in the direction of where Meena and Mr. Moon would be relatively to him, though his view was blocked by the barriers put on each side of the visiting unit. Suddenly, his features lite up in realization. "Oh, right. The little guy wanted to talk to ya'. Somethin' to do with the theater, I think." The older gorilla scrunched up his brow, as if trying to remember.

"Really?" Johnny asked, genuinely confused. Why would Mr. Moon want to talk to him specifically?

Before Johnny could question it further, his father spoke up. "Yeah, hang on a sec. I'll get 'im." And with that, Big Daddy set down the phone and leaned back to look around the barrier between him and the koala. He tapped the smaller animal on the shoulder, making him jump in surprise. Mr. Moon looked at the large gorilla inquisitively. "Sorry, it's my son. 'E wanted t' talk wif ya t' make sure you're doin' alright in 'ere." Big Daddy explained with a slightly apologetic look.

"Oh, really? Just one moment, please." The koala turned back to his phone and addressed Meena, quickly explaining what was going on and that he would be back shortly. After that, he hopped off his stool and traded places with Big Daddy in order to speak with Johnny. Grinning brightly, Mr. Moon picked up his receiver and greeted his employee. "Well, hello Johnny! All well?"

The younger gorilla gave his best causal smile, trying to hide the fact he was disappointed not to be speaking with his father. "'Ello Mr. Moon. 'Ow ya' been?"

The theater owner took off with chatter. Saying everything he could think of to reassure Johnny of his safety and comfortability. Unbeknownst to the koala, Johnny wasn't too interested in his lengthy answers. The young gorilla was actually anxious to wrap things up quickly and return to speaking with his father, but was far too polite to say anything or have the nerve to interrupt the theater owner. After awhile of listening to Mr. Moon talk about the prison and how welcoming and civil Johnny's father and his friend were, the koala finally wrapped up his monologue. "I'm sorry, I must be chatting your ear off." Mr. Moon said as through he had just realized how long he'd been talking. "Is there any specific you wanted to ask about?"

Johnny looked at the koala in confusion, his brow scrunching up. "What, me? Naw, I thought _you_ needed t' tell me somethin'." The gorilla blinked a couple times off to the side as he tried to process what was going on. "Didn't ya want t' tell me somethin' about the theater?"

This time, Mr. Moon was the one to look confused, tilting his head to one side. "Why no. Your father said _you_ wanted to speak to _me!"_ The theater owner's forehead also furrowed as his thought about the situation before his face relaxed and he just shrugged it off. "Oh well, must have just been a misunderstandin-" He was cut off by Johnny standing up abruptly in realization.

Meena fidgeted in the prison stool that was a bit too small for her size. She puzzled over why Mr. Moon had needed to go talk with Johnny. The gorilla hadn't mentioned wanting the speak with the theater owner at all on their ride over. With nothing to do and not being at all comfortable with her surroundings, she kept her gaze down and fussed with the sleeve of her hoodie.

A knocking on the glass in front of her made her jump and she looked up to find herself staring at a massive gorilla she didn't know. Meena openly gawked at the animal before her. Sure, she knew Johnny was a bit on the small side for gorillas, but he was what she had gotten use to and now the gigantic figure in front of her just looked unnatural. The logical part of her mind reminded her that the 'gigantic figure' before her was probably only as tall as she was, but the way he carried himself immediately made Meena feel small and intimidated.

The gorilla on the other side of the glass calmly picked up his phone line and gestured for her to do the same, waiting patiently as she processed what he wanted and fumbled with the phone before bringing it to her ear.

"H-H-Hello?"

"'Ello." Big Daddy smiled coolly. "You must be Meena. Johnny talks 'bout ya' a lot. It's a pleasure t' finally meet cha'." The gang leader made sure to be as polite as possible with the somewhat terrified looking elephant.

Meena's face turned a little pink from the stranger's greeting and her ears drew closer to her face. Her gaze flickered down and off to the side as she tried to formulate a response. "Uhhhh, thank you? You... you're Johnny's dad, right? It's n-nice to meet you too, sir." She voice was mumbly and quiet, and she stutter more than she would have liked while talking to him. When she chanced a glance back at the large gorilla, he was smiling with a look of fond amusement.

"Did ja just call me 'sir'?" Big Daddy asked with a low chuckle. He shook his head a little when Meena nodded. "Na, ya' don't need t' be callin' that." When he said this, the teen gave him a slightly confused look, making it clear she didn't know what to call him. Big Daddy cocked an eyebrow, still smiling. "What? Did Johnny neve' tell ya' my name or something?"

Meena's eyes shifted off to the side again and she looked decidedly uncomfortable. "He told us..." she answered softly. Yes, Johnny had mentioned what the gang called his father, and there was no way she was could call someone 'Big Daddy' in a way that wasn't entirely awkward.

This must have shown on her face because she her the gang leader's voice chuckle through the phone again. "'Ow 'bout this: you can call me 'Marcus'?" Meena was once again looking at him and he gave her an understanding smile. "It's what the little guy calls me too." He added, nodding in the direction Mr. Moon was in.

"Marcus..." Meena tested the name thoughtfully, then smiled a little. In a soft voice she added. "I like it. How come more animals don't call you that?"

"I don't let 'em." Big Daddy stated with authority. "Aren't too many folks who even know my name. You 'n the koala are kinda' special cases."

Meena felt her face heat slightly and her ears pull even closer to her face. She couldn't figure out why she'd qualify as a special case for him. "Why is that?" She heard herself asked.

The large gorilla smile soften as did his voice. "I own you 'n the little guy... 'Eck, I own that 'ole bloomin' theater group! You lot 'ave done a lot for Johnny..." His glaze fell off to the side as his voice seemed distant. "Can't remember the last time I saw him so happy."

Meena felt a pang of sympathy for her friend's father as he spoke. "W-Well, we're happy he's there too!" She felt compelled to say something about Johnny, and her mouth started talking before her brain could think of anything interesting to say. "He's, uh, he's really talented! And, uh, nice." The teen inwardly kick herself for sounding so lame.

"Yeah, it's funny 'ow good at the piano he got. When he was lil', he _hated_ his piano lessons." Big Daddy reminisced with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Heh, he even called his piano teacher a witch once. Right to 'er face!" The older gorilla chuckled. "T' be fair she was kind of a prick." He heard a light giggling from the other end of the phone and looked up to find that, for the first time since Big Daddy had sat down across from her, Meena's ears were flared open and her face was visible. She smiled brightly at the father's story with her eyes cheerily on him rather than looking down shyly. Seeing this made Big Daddy's smile widen.

The following conversation consisted mostly of the father gorilla telling stories about Johnny's childhood, watching Meena's expression grow brighter with each new thing she learned about her friend's past, a major of which were tremendously embarrassing. In the span of a few minutes, Meena learned that Johnny had to wear glasses through out all of middle school, but broke them so many times that switching to contacts was cheaper; he wore a pink tutu to school for about a month in kindergarten to spite a girl panda who didn't let him play dress-up with her because "boys don't wear pink;" and was terrified of thunder storms until he was eleven. So much so that he would hide under furniture or climb into his father's bed, too scared to sleep alone.

Meena cooed a bit as she heard the last one, much to Big Daddy's amusement. "Yeah, sure, sounds cute now! Wouldn't 'ave been so bad if he hadn't been a bed wette'." Meena sputtered behind her free hand trying not to laugh too much. The gorilla opposite her studied her thoughtfully and his eyes drifted up to the clock behind her. He was impressed. In the short time was had gotten to know the tiny theater owner, he had learned that Buster Moon could be a real talker, especially when he was nervous. Still, Big Daddy hadn't expected the koala to buy him this much time. "Oi, can I ask ya somethin'?" He asked sweetly as he turned his attention back to Meena.

"Hmm?" The elephant's eyes lite up with curiosity, encouraging her company to continue.

"I was just wonderin', 'ow long 'ave you two been togethe' anyway?" Big Daddy asked casually gesturing in Meena's direction and the direction in which his son was sat.

Meena's cheerful expression dropped, leaving her wide eyed and in flustered shock. "Huh?!" Was the only sound she could manage in her dumbfounded state. She had let her guard down listening to Johnny's father speak so fondly of him and wouldn't have seen that question coming in a million years. Her and Johnny were not 'together'! Why would his father ask that? Why would he think that?

As if hearing the last question spinning through Meena's head, he spoke up. "I ain't daft. I've seen the look he gets when he talks about ya'." Big Daddy explained as if this would ease the baffled look on Meena's face.

Meena's mind wondered what Johnny could possibly be saying to give his father that impression. "Johnny really talks about me?" She heard her mouth quietly ask without her permission.

"'Course he does. He even-" Big Daddy 's voice was cut off when the phone was nabbed out of Meena's hand. Johnny had caught on to what was really going on and was now glaring at his father over Meena with on hand slammed down beside her and the other hand currently holding the phone.

"Not funny! Go back t' your seat!" Johnny practically shouted in frustration as his father burst out laughing on the other end. Meena sat in disarray, the pink color in her cheeks darkening a little now that Johnny was practically hunching over her to address his father.

The commotion got the attention of the guards present in the visiting area. Some explaining and reorganizing later, all four animals were back in their original seats with Mr. Moon and Meena both a little unsure as to what just happened. "What do you suppose that was all about?" The koala puzzled once he picked up the phone on his side.

Meena looked thoughtfully in the direction the two gorillas she couldn't see, a small smile on her face. "I think Marcus just wanted to mess with Johnny a little." She said in good humor.

On the other side of the barrier, Johnny was leaning forward on his arm and glowering at his smug looking father. "Ya' can't blame me for having a little fun. I'm your father. It's my job t' embarrass ya' in front of girls you obviously like." Big Daddy said with a shrug, finally breaking the silence.

Johnny's expression morphed from frustrated to embarrassed, his face immediately going pink and his gaze shifting off to the side. "Daaaaad." He groaned.

"What? Was I not suppose t' notice ya talk about 'er like she hung the bleedin' moon?" Big Daddy cocked an eyebrow as he spoke.

Johnny shrunk back in his seat. Had he really let himself talk about her that much? He hadn't noticed. Ever since the open air theater show, Johnny and his father had grown close and Johnny had gotten use to opening up more and telling his father, well, everything. He could tell the older gorilla about everyone and everything at the theater, never really bothering to keep anything in check. Before this, he didn't think there would be any reason to keep track of what he told his father about his friends. "What were ya two talkin' about? Ya' didn't tell 'er about... that stuff, did ja?" Johnny asked nervously, unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"Ya' mean did I tell 'er about 'ow ya' get all stary-eyed talkin' about 'er? Or when ya' catch ya'self talkin' about 'er too much ya' quickly start talkin' about everyone else at that theater so it don't look like ya' playin' favorites? Stuff like that?" Big Daddy watched with glee as his son's face grew more and more horrified as the larger of the two spoke. The older gorilla was silent for a moment to let Johnny anticipate the humiliation that could come. Then Big Daddy casually straighten up from where he had been leaning in to face his son. "Naw. Didn't tell 'er any of that." He heard whooshing sigh of relief as Johnny let himself breathe again, the young gorilla's shoulders going slack as his body relaxed. Big Daddy smirked. "I told 'er about when ya' were lil'."

"You what!" Johnny's head snapped back up with panicked eyes on his father. His outburst gained him annoyed looks from the other visitors and the guards. His face reddening, he hissed into the phone. "Why did ja do that?"

"'Cause it made 'er happy. Ya' girlfriend 'as quite a pretty smile." Big Daddy was clearly unfazed by his son's tone, answering with a dopey grin.

"Dad, she's **not** my girlfriend." Johnny stated, still red-faced and incredibly embarrassed. His father just smirked with his chin in his hand. Johnny was about to say something else, but his father's knowing look shifted to be looking up and behind Johnny, then back at him. The teen's face fell when he realized. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to find Meena waiting behind him.

"Um, Mr. Moon and I are all finish. I'm gonna go wait by the truck, okay?" Meena informed her friend while her eyes shifted downwards and her cheeks stubbornly stayed a little pink.

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay! See ya there!" Johnny babbled out while internally slapping himself.

A banging on the glass surprised both the teens and their attention was immediately drawn to Big Daddy. The large gorilla smiled brightly and cheerily wave good bye to Meena. The elephant couldn't help but give a shy smile back and wave little in return before turning and leaving the visiting area. Johnny shot his father a glare before looking back to watch Meena leave. Once she was gone, Johnny turned back and let his head fall against the unforgiving metal surface in front of him with a groan. If his father said anything, he didn't register it. His brain was too busy fretting about how he was suppose to face Meena when he left, let allow survive a whole car ride with her.

Finally, he heard Big Daddy's voice through the phone. "If it 'elps any, I think she likes ya'." Johnny didn't want to admit it, but hearing that did make him feel a little better.

A few minutes later, Johnny was exiting the prison and immediately spotted Meena by his truck. As soon as he was within talking distance with her, he started apologizing profusely for whatever his father was saying to Meena. She cut him and tried to calm him down. "Johnny, it okay! You're dad was really sweet." The elephant smoothed with smile. Johnny gave her a look that made it clear he had never heard someone describe his father as 'sweet' before. What stumped him even more was when Meena all but whispered. "I see where get it from." Johnny froze for half a second before he shook himself, finished pulling his keys out, and unlocked the truck. They piled in and drove off in silence, each in their own thoughts and not looking at the other.

After a bit, Johnny couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up. "Sooo... wanna do me a favor 'n forget any stories he might've told ja about me?" He asked hopefully. He turned slightly to look at Meena and found her smirking a bit with her gaze set in front of her, not looking at him.

"Nope."

 **i like die the idea of Mr. Moon having to face consequences for the crimes he committed and i loved the idea of Big Daddy finding a way to embarrass Johnny. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
